Le gagnant
by misro
Summary: Flint et Oliver se détestent. C'est évident. Mais voila que leurs dispute prend un drole de tournant...Pour le moins déroutant ! OliverXMarcus. YAOI/LEMON COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

« Lâche-moi ! »

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? La main sur sa gorge se fit plus oppressante, et il avait du mal à déglutir. L'autre était, de toute évidence, dans un état des moins contrôlables, et Wood commençait à douter de sa survie lors des prochaines minutes. Son dos, collé au mur, le faisait souffrir, et son poignet droit, tordu par une poigne déroutante, aurait besoin d'une sérieuse rééducation. Mais tout finirait par se payer, un jour ou l'autre. Certes, Oliver l'avait sérieusement insulté, humilié devant ses joueurs, écrasé lors du dernier match, descendu devant la totalité des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, fait passé pour un imbécile devant Mc Gonagall mais…

Ce n'était absolument pas une raison acceptable pour le coincer après sa douche dans la ferme intention de le rendre inapte au prochain entraînement !D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de le rappeler a son ennemi, en envoyant un magnifique coup de genoux dans ses parties les plus intimes. Raté. En plein dans une cuisse plus dure que du béton. Zut. Soudain, le mur se sépara de lui, car Wood alla heurter le carrelage noir et blanc tassant le sol des douches communes. Mais même lorsque le poing de l'autre se rapprocha de son magnifique visage, il montra preuve d'un courage peu être stupide, et se permit un commentaire des plus déplacé :

« Hey, Flint, t'es imberbe ou tu te rases ? »

Et il se prit une beigne au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Merlin, ce que cela faisait mal ! Le châtain se dit qu'ils avaient une position des plus étonnantes : tous deux en sous vêtements, a même le sol, trempé par l'eau des douches qui ne cessaient de déverser sur eux un crachin brûlant, emplissant la pièce d'une vapeur suffocante. Flint, sur lui, ses deux mains emprisonnant ses poignets, assit sur son bassin, et Oliver, a sa merci, condamné a attendre la fin du supplice.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, le Serpentard ? »

Deux voix chargées de colère s'étaient faîtes entendre, et Flint fronça les sourcils. Merde. Les deux rouquins. A trois contre un, la bataille serait plus rude. Il plaça sa paume sur la gorge du capitaine, et se redressa. Il avait une voix légèrement grave, qui cadrait bien avec ses épaules large et son torse musculeux, lui donnant un air viril et presque macho.

« Le premier qui bouge m'obligera a étrangler Woodie. Pigé, les chiens de garde ? Si vous…

- Tu voulais lui faire quoi, à Oliver, le violer ? Le coupa George, d'humeur taquine. »

Flint se releva, toujours très maître de lui-même, et fit trois pas en direction de la sortie. Il se retourna, sans un coup d'oeil pour les jumeaux, dédia a Wood un regard de pur haine et disparu dans le brouillard. Le châtain resta un instant allongé, puis se redressa calmement, se massant la gorge alors que les deux poursuiveurs s'agenouillaient a ses côtés.

« oliver, 'va falloir faire quelque chose. Si on n'était pas arrivé…

-…Il t'aurait fait on ne sait quoi. »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il se sentait humilié de devoir compter sur ses joueurs pour ne pas être réduit en miette. A présent, les jumeaux étaient en train d'insulter Flint, disant qu'ils allaient lancer une rumeur selon laquelle il avait des pensées obscène envers le Gryffondor et que…

Le châtain retourna s'habiller aux vestiaires. Il laissait les deux garçons s'occuper des affaires subalternes, comme d'habitude. Apres tout, c'était lui le capitaine ! Il devait se montrer fort, prendre les bonnes décisions, et se préparer a toute éventualité. Oui. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

Voila ce que pensait le brun quand, cinq heures plus tard, quelqu'un de grand le prit à la gorge dans la ferme intention de l'étrangler contre le mur.

« Flint, merde, c'est pas le mom… »

Une main s'abbatit sur sa bouche, et Oliver la mordit rageusement.

« Mais ferme la, crétin ! Je suis ici pour te parler ! »

Lui ? Parler ? Ce troll ? Sans blague ! Le joueur alla gentiment s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les mains écartées pour lui montrer qu'il ne le frapperait pas. Oliver , les sourcils froncés, lui demanda de s'expliquer sur le champ : il n'avait pas de temps a perdre, sachant qu'il était déjà onze heure et quart. Le brun, a demi éclairé par la lumière de la lune, considérait son ennemi d'un œil différent. Pourquoi donc ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

« J'en ai assez de ces conneries. Se battre tout le temps, se gâcher la vie, perdre des points stupidement en cours… Ca me porte sur les nerfs. »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Une trêve ? Flint le prenait a part pour parler d'une TREVE ? Il faillit reculer quand une main fut tendue face a lui. Le Serpentard, horriblement sérieux, le regardait de son regard émeraude. S'était donc la fin. Plus de jeux de mots douteux, plus de bagarre, plus de bleus, plus de duel, plus d'insultes… Plus de mordant. Pourtant, Oliver savait bien que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il gagnerait les matchs, et n'aurait plus a craindre que Flint l'attende dans les vestiaires pour le corriger.

Sa main, ridiculement petite, alla rejoindre celle de l'autre garçon , pour la serrer brièvement.

« Alors, ça se finit comme ça, en fin de compte ?

-Comme ça comment ?

- Par une poignée de main. Je n'y aurais jamais cru…

- Et tu aurais eu raison. »

Flint tira son bras en arrière. Le cri d'Oliver fut étouffé.

« On va lui faire la peau, je te jure !

-… La violence n'est pas une solution. »

Oliver se demandait comment il pouvait dire une telle ineptie, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Un cocard, le bras gauche en écharpe, la cuisse et le dos bleuis, il avait l'air de revenir d'un accident. Flint l'avait bien amoché. En vérité, le Gryffondor n'avait pas pu avouer a ses équipier ce qui c'était réellement déroulé, et avait simplement dit que l'autre garçon lui était tombé dessus, et qu'il s'était acharné sur lui. Ils l'avaient cru. Après tout, c'était plausible…

Oliver se sentait mal s'avoir mentit, mais surtout d'avoir pu penser un seul instant que ce bâtard en vert et argent voulait enterrer la hache de guerre. Oui, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, il en avait payé le prix. Certes. Mais si les Serpentard sont fourbes, les Gryffondor sont parfois vicieux, dans leur genre. Le sourire d'Oliver fit comprendre aux joueurs qu'il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. Cette enflure allait s'en prendre plein la tête.

Le plan « Détruisons-une-bonne-fois-pour-toute-ce-petit-con-de-Flint » débuta le midi même, dans la grande salle. Comme à son habitude, Oliver passa devant la table des Serpentard pour rejoindre sa table, et Flint vint naturellement l'attraper par le col pour se moquer de lui, suivit par la clique qui arborait un grand sourire. Ce qui paru étrange, c'est que le châtain ne fit pas un scandale en insultant son ennemi, mais poussa un soupire des plus étonnant avant de gémir :

« Marcus, s'il te plait, ne me titille pas, tu en as eu assez hier soir… Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir, regarde l'état dans lequel je suis… »

Cette phrase, dans une autre situation, aurait paru déroutante. Des têtes surprises s'étaient retournées, et attendaient la suite. Flint, quoique déconfit, ne perdit pas son calme pour autant :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Woodie ? Tu veux encore que je te mette une dérouillée ? »

Et voila que le Gryffon se colle au brun, et secoue la tête d'un air affligé et vaguement mièvre :

« Oh, Marcus, je n'en peux plus de jouer la comédie ! Faire semblant d'être ennemis pour ne pas que l'on se moque de toi, c'est gamin, tu ne trouves pas ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, laissons tomber les masques… »

Cette fois, la grande salle entière marqua une pause pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Flint avait changé de couleur, et comprenant qu'il devait se débarrasser du châtain dans l'instant, le repoussa pour retourner a sa place. Mais Oliver, de sa main valide, s'agrippa a lui, et se mit a pousser des sanglots hystériques :

« Marcus, je t'en prie ! Cela ne peut plus durer ! Si tu savais comme tu me fais du mal à vouloir mentir… Les autres finiront par s'en rendre compte, tu le sais !

- Lâche-moi, espèce de morpion !?

-tu ne te plaignais pas, hier soir… »

C'était terminé. Les rumeurs étaient fondées, et déjà le bouche à oreille se formait, ici et la, dans les quatre maisons. Enervé, Flint fit tomber Oliver a terre :

« Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ?! »

Le châtain se releva, très digne, sécha ses larmes de crocodile, et lui lança calmement que sa fausse trêve, il allait la lui rappeler jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard. Ensuite, feignant une tristesse douloureuse, il retourna a sa place ou l'équipe riait allègrement de la déconfiture des Serpentards qui, ne sachant plus ou se situer, avaient opté pour un silence de reflexion. Mais Oliver n'était pas totalement satisfait. Flint ne s'était humilié comme il l'avait espéré. Il devait encore rajouter quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il verrait bien en temps le moment, il devait se rendre l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui enlève ce stupide bandage. Son bras allait très bien, inutile de le compresser de la sorte. Le repas achevé, il se leva, adressa un signe de la main a tous ceux qui avaient encore le regard braqué sur lui, et quitta la pièce, ignorant l'étincelle de colère dans les prunelles du brun qui avait repoussé son assiette.

« Bonjouuur ? »

Oliver passa la tête dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Allons bon, personne ? Cette vieille chouette était pourtant la seule personne qui ne quittait jamais son bureau…Ou pas, apparemment. Le garçon défit sa robe de sorcier, enleva son tee-shirt, et s'attaqua donc seul a son bras momifié, cherchant dans le bandage la petite attache magique.

« Alors, on vient se faire soigner ? »

Flint. Déjà ? Oliver lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. L'attaquer ici était parfaitement stupide, ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Le poursuiveur allait donc seulement l'insulter. Oui, probablement. Le châtain se désintéressa de lui, et tira sur la bande blanche, délivrant son bras. Cela lui fit un bien fou, et il se mit a la dérouler, sans prêter attention a Flint. Mauvaise idée. Le brun se jeta sur lui comme un fauve, le plaqua sous lui d'un mouvement, et opta pour un sourire carnassier.

« Pousse toi, ou je crie au viol » menaça Oliver, presque inquiet.

« Essais juste », rétorqua Flint, avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche. Le châtain ne pu crier, que déjà une langue avait rejoint la sienne, alors que le corps du Serpentard épousait le sien, le réchauffant presque agréablement. Oliver vit que le rideau s'écartait, dévoilant des élèves de partout, qui les regardait d'un air épouvanté ou ravis, choqué ou attendri, prenant des photos ou en se cachant les yeux. Le châtain, alors que deux mains prenaient place sur son torse, comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux, croisa ses bras autour du cou de flint, et laissa sa bouche pousser des cris franchement indécent. Après tout, c'était exactement ce que voulaient les ragoteurs, non ?

« En première page ! Je suis sur la première page du journal ! C'est super !

- Oui, en première page. A moitie dénudé, et en train de rouler un palot a Flint.

-La célébrité exige des compromis. »

Oliver prenait cela plutôt bien. Entre la crise de nerfs, l'entraînement de tueur, la dépression et l'optimisme, il avait considéré que ce dernier était le moins problématique, et surtout le plus pratique. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, et regardait les photos avec une tête comique. Voir son capitaine en train de se faire suçoter le cou par un autre garçon, celui la même qui lui avait renvoyé un cognard dans la tête une semaine auparavant, était assez dur a avaler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars : Maintenant que Flint a fait les gros titres, il va raser les murs ! »

Oui, c'était ce que pensaient tous les Gryffondor. Tous, sans exception. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait fait ça. Mais pas Marcus Flint.

« C'est vrai que tu as couché avec Oliver Wood ?

-C'était comment, hein ?!

-Il est aussi bon au lit qu'il en a l'air ?

-Il est bien monté ?

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Il était puceau ?

-STOP, stop, une question a la fois, s'il vous plait… »

Adossé au mur, Flint répondait nonchalamment, le sourire aux lèvres, jetant parfois un œil en direction d'Oliver qui était lui aussi harcelé. Le châtain finit par s'extraire de la foule, et d'un pas décidé alla se placer a côté de Flint.

« Nous en avons assez de devoir exposer notre vie privée ! Marcus, dis leur ! »

Oliver avait comprit que seule l'autorité d'un Serpentard cogneur et terrifiant pourrait lui redonner sa liberté. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus être considéré comme « célibataire » avant deux bons mois, il s'estimait chanceux. Il se tourna donc vers le brun, attendant sa réponse explosive, et fut cruellement déçu :

« Mon ange, ce n' était pas toi qui désirait officialiser notre relation ? »

Un baiser fut déposé dans le creux de son cou. Oliver tiqua. Mon QUOI ? Mon QUOI ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Mais peine eu t-il l'initiative d'ouvrir la bouche, que celle de flint se colla a elle pour lui prodiguer un baiser intense, voluptueux et non désiré. Alors que deux mains allaient s'approprier son postérieur, il se dégagea et battit en retraire dans le dortoire de sa maison, seul endroit ou il était encore a l'abri.

« O…Oliver ? »

Une gamine, 14/15 ans au plus, se tenait face a lui, rougissante. Lui, affalé dans un fauteuil pourpre, paraissait cinq ans de plus que d'habitude.

« Oui ?

-Je…Je voulais juste te dire qu'avec Flint, vous formez un couple très mignon ! »

Et de s'enfuir en gloussant. Oliver renonce a la poursuivre pour l'étrangler, soupire et se frotte les paupières. Deux têtes rousses apparaissent de chaque côtés des accoudoirs :

« Tu veux un peu d'aide, histoire que…

-…Tu ne perdes pas la boule d'ici le prochain match ? »

Oliver allait accepter l'aide des jumeaux. Mais quelque chose, peu être sa fierté, l'en retint, et il lâcha qu'il allait y arriver seul. Il devait être fort. Fort, mature, compréhensif, et digne d'un Capitaine. Voila. Exactement.

« Oli', Flint veut que tu sois seul aux vestiaires, ce soir. Pour _parler_, a ce qu'il dit. Prends des capotes, on ne sait jam… »

Davies devait bien admettre que son capitaine excellait, au lancé de sortilège. Oliver fit craquer son cou. C'était parti.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop yop yop, me revoila dans ce deuxième chapitre... ENJOY (8) Ecrit en écoutant : Tommy sparks : she's got me dancing

* * *

Le châtain hésitait sur la marche a suivre. Il sentait déjà son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines, et savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas garder son calme plus de quelques minutes. Cela se passait toujours comme ça. D'abord des regards pas franchement sympathique, puis des insultes, et ils en venaient aux mains. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Maintenant, c'était doux baisers, mains baladeuses et toutes ces choses dégoutantes qui horripilaient le capitaine. Bien sur que cela l'horripilaient, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Non, Oliver ne ressentait aucun plaisir à sentir la peau brûlante de Flint se presser contre la sienne, baaah, qu'elle horreur…

Il poussa un soupire résigné. Pourquoi donc tout cela était-il devenu si compliqué, d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi le destin n'avait-il pas, pour une fois, fait preuve de bonté à son égard… toujours pareil. Blasé, il se rendit au lieu dit, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, jambe écartées, coudes sur les cuisses et la tête baissée.

« Alors, Woodie, c'est un rendez-vous ? »

Oliver ne répondit pas. Il se remémorait la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé a croire que son ennemi n'était pas la pour plaisanter. Il avait eu mal.

« Casse toi, Flint. Moi j'en ai marre de ces conneries, c'est vrai. Ca ne m'amuse plus. On est grand, on devrait arrêter de se chercher des crosses inutiles.

- C'est une rupture ? », plaisanta Le brun, faussement joyeux. Cela sonnait si mal. C'est comme si Potter faisait soudainement les yeux doux a Malefoy ! Impensable. Et pourtant, Flint se souvenait que quelques heures auparavant, il embrassait Oliver comme s'il aimait ça. Et oui, il avait une véritable vocation d'acteur.

« De ton toute façon, reprit-il d'un ton bourru, comment veux tu qu'ils oublis en si peu de temps ?

- Ils se débrouilleront. »

L'échange se poursuivi. Oliver menait, étonnamment, et Flint répondait distraitement. Il était adossé aux casiers, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon noir, visiblement satisfait de la chaleur ambiante, alors que son vis à vis tremblait dans son tee-shirt manche longue et son jean Slim.

« Tu te les caille, hein ?

-Oh, ta gueule… »

Ce n'était même pas une réponse méchante. Juste une habitude entre eux. Pourquoi Oliver avait-il la mauvaise impression que Flint n'avait pas _envie_ de mettre un terme a tout ça ? N'importe quoi, il se faisait des idées. Le châtain s'allongea sur son banc. Il était temps d'arrêter ce canular avant que tout le monde ne pense sérieusement qu'ils… enfin qu'ils…

Oliver eut un rire nerveux :

« Oui, il faut vraiment que tout s'arrête…

-Ouais. Comme ça, je pourrais sortir avec Lucie. »

Petit silence. Oliver entends la nuit l'appeler par la porte ouvrant sur le terrain. A bon, Flint a déjà une copine de rechange ? Pas lui. Et cela le vexe. Horriblement. Ses lèvres se ferment, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une mince ligne rosée. Ses yeux, dans la pénombre, ne parviennent pas a voir Flint, qui ne bouge pourtant pas d'un poil, pensif.

« Ca, je m'en tape. »

Oliver se lève, toute fatigue oubliée, et sort rejoindre la pelouse tendre et verdoyante. Aussitôt, un vent doux lui agite les cheveux, et le petit poids qui s'était posé sur ses épaules s'envola. Oliver fit deux enjambées, un poirier, et tout en douceur se laissa retomber à terre pour s'y allonger. Il ne se sentait vraiment bien qu'ici. C'était la liberté en miniature. Un balai, la solitude, et rien de tel qu'un espace aérien pour jouir de la vie. Evidemment, il y avait toujours les emmerdeurs comme Flint qui venaient vous gâcher votre plaisir. Même la nuit. MEME LA NUIT !

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Mais est-ce qu'il lui posait des questions, à lui ? Non ! Alors qu'il se tire, qu'il aille rejoindre sa future ex copine et… Qu'il le laisse en paix. Il lui répondit sèchement que ce n'était pas ses oignons, et s'étira élégamment sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête, poussant un soupire de contentement. Dormir a la belle étoile, seul avec lui-même… Et le lendemain être accueilli par les copains qui s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas le trouver dans son lit…

« Nan, sérieux, tu vas rester la ? »

Mais silence, quoi , tu me gâche ma philosophie ! Voila ce que Wood avait sur le bord des lèvres. Mais il lui sortit simplement un « casse-toi » des plus clair, histoire que l'idée parvienne a son cerveau avant la fin de la nuit.

« T'es jaloux, hein ?

-Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, putain de bordel de merde ?! »

Oliver avait littéralement bondit sur le brun, assit a côté de lui, pour le secouer en bonne et due forme. Flint le saisit par le col, le poussa en arrière et le plaqua comme un rugbyman, ignorant le cri d'agonie du châtain. Qu'Oliver soit un peu énervé, ce n'était pas dérangeant. Mais qu'il se laisse aller a l'insulter de la sorte, cela cachait quelque chose. Et le brun, en Serpentard accompli, allait lui faire cracher son secret.

« Maintenant, Woodie, tu vas arrêter de jouer au con. Y'a personne pour t'aider, et tu peux crier autant que tu veux : on est loin des dortoirs. Sois tu m'explique ou se situe ton soucis, sois je te viole. Pigé ?

-Lulu' va être jalouse. »

Oliver se crispa quand une bouche brûlante vint mordiller le lob de son oreille. Comment expliquer qu'il ne se sente pas mal ? Il aurait du se débattre, crier, le mordre, le griffer, l'insulter, lutter contre cette chaleur qui l'envahissait au fur et a mesure… Mais non, il restait couché, laissait son corps réagir, sans prendre la peine de participer. Pourquoi Flint se mettait-il en danger de la sorte ? Oliver aurait pu le traiter de gay, de pervers, et bien d'autres choses ignobles… Evidemment, cela aurait été stupide, car il était lui-même dans ce cas. Si le châtain commençait, Flint n'aurait qu'a répliquer avec un « Mais je te rappelle que ça te plais bien, a toi ! » et le débat serait clos. La question était donc… Pourquoi cela lui plaisait-il ?

« …Lâche…Moi… »

Son tee-shirt était remonté au niveau des épaules, et son bassin se découvrait progressivement. La peau de Flint se frottait a la sienne. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais Oliver attrapa le visage du brun, et le stabilisa a sa hauteur :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? _Pourquoi ?_ »

Flint aurait pu dire qu'il avait trop bu, qu'il était en manque, qu'il voulait tester avec un garçon, que c'était sa façon de se venger, qu'il ne savait pas, que c'était trop tentant sur le terrain de Quidditch, qu'il avait des capotes en trop, qu'en réalité il le trouvait vraiment trop attirant, que c'était un pari,qu'il fallait alimenter les rumeurs, que c'était amusant, qu'on lui avait promit de l'argent, bref, il aurait pu dire presque n'importe quoi, Oliver s'en serait satisfait, et il l'aurait même peu être laissé s'occuper de lui pour la nuit. Parce que c'était la nuit, justement, qu'il avait envie de sexe et qu'il n'était certainement pas totalement hétérosexuel. Mais Flint fit ce qu'il faisait tout le temps : Répondre a côté de la plaque pour faire chier les gens. Il eut un sourire, celui digne de Dracula, et dit simplement :

« Parce que c'est toi, Ollie'… Tout simplement… »

Et sa main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité du châtain qui poussa un cri outragé en le repoussant :

« Casse toi, merde !

-Fais pas ta prude, c'est bon, j'ai pigé que toi aussi tu… »

Tu… ? Tu quoi, au juste, d'ailleurs ? Flint se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Oliver le regarda d'un air gêné, presque humilié, se redressa et lui adressa un geste obscène du majeur. Ce qui contrastait fortement avec la bosse, au niveau de son entre jambe. Il bandait pour Flint, merde ! Sur qu'il avait un problème…

Oliver partit. Flint resta, couché sur le sol, principalement pour calmer la boule de chaleur dans son bas-ventre, mais aussi pour réfléchir un peu. D'accord, au début de cette histoire, il voulait juste agacer l'autre crétin. Puis, oui, se le faire. Pourquoi pas, il n'était pas moche, et un coup reste un coup. Oui, il devait aussi l'avouer, le rendre jaloux avait été plaisant, bien qu'il n'eu jamais l'intention de sortir avec Lucie, pauvre fille agoraphobe de Sairdaigle. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé de meilleures réponses à la question de Wood ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il dise vraiment ce qu'il pense. Peu être ne savait t-il plus mentir.

« Je suis amoureux d'Oliver Wood ».

Ah, si, il savait encore. Heureusement, tiens. Un Serpentard qui ne savait plus mentir n'avait plus de vie. Cela faisait bizarre de parler seul en pleine nuit. Surtout pour dire ça. Voila, encore un truc a éclaircir. en ce moment, tout ce qu'il faisait, disait, pensait se rapportait étrangement a Wood. Ses rêves érotiques, en particuliers. Cela devenait préoccupant...

A dix mètres de la, le châtain venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Quand la nouvelle parvint finalement a se dissiper, il retourna dans son dortoir, grimpa dans son lit et tenta de dédramatiser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rien a faire.

* * *

Voila la fin du second chapiiitre! Et oui, je suis malade, donc je peux écrire quand bon me semble (l) non, je ne suis pas une glandeuse, roooh... enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se rapproche du lemon, héhé...Voila, voila... A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoici dans ce troisième chapitre, plus j'écris et plus j'aime ce couple, donc plus j'écris, ect...

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ET ça motive - si si, j'vous assure... Le prochain chapitre : le lemon! -Ah, d'un coup, y'en a qui vont l'attendre, je le sens ;) -

* * *

Le lendemain vint, surprenant Oliver dans sa rêverie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, avait des cernes, et semblait visiblement de méchante humeur. Personne n'osa commenter sa prétendue « soirée » passée avec une fille, et le châtain resta prostré dans son coin pendant la matinée, bâclant ses devoirs avec un flegme tout nouveau. Il venait de se dégoter une nouvelle idée destinée à le sauver de Flint. Elle ne nommait « Courage : Fuyons. », et n'allait pas tarder à être mise en pratique. « Oliver… » Angelina, inquiète pour l'air livide de son capitaine, le tirait par la manche. Elle lui indiqua qu'il était en train de se changer progressivement en ermite, et qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il se mette a négliger les entraînements. Ce mot fit tilter le châtain, qui reprit de sa superbe :

« Tu as raison, j'agis comme un gamin. Prenez vos affaires, on va s'amuser un peu ! »

Harry, étant en train de perdre une partie d'échec contre Ron, se leva rapidement, sans écouter ses cris d'indignation. L'équipe devait bien ça à leur capitaine, après tout, si un peu de Quidditch pouvait l'aider à reprendre la forme…Mais a leur arrivée sur le dit terrain, une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Fred et George, apparemment hors d'eux, hurlaient avec force contre les Serpentard, de sortie également. Oliver ne perdit pas son plan de vue, attrapa ses joueurs par la peau du cou et les poussa sur leur balai :

« On est sympa, d'accord ? On les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais si jamais ils deviennent hargneux : pas de quartiers. On est gentil, mais pas stupide. Aller, GO ! ». Les six adolescents s'envolèrent, et Oliver fut soudainement fier de son équipe. Ils étaient doués, cela se voyait, alors qu'ils commençaient leurs passes. Il enfourcha son balai, et se raidit involontairement.

« Alors, Wood, on revient chercher ce que l'on a oublié hier ? »

Il le tenait par le poignet, mais doucement. Le châtain se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule, tapa au sol et fendit l'air, le rouge aux jours. Par Merlin, l'ignorer serait plus dur que prévu… Il le savait, au fond de lui. Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchit a ce qu'il avait entendu. Choqué, puis amusé, pour enfin être terrifié, il avait vite renoncé à l'idée de venir lui en parler en face. De toute façon, il nierait. Mais plus les heures défilaient, et plus le garçon avait laissé ses pensées divaguer. Le corps de Flint. Chaud. La bouche de Flint. Douce mais possessive. Les mains de Flint…

Il s'était surprit à regretter d'être parti. Puis, il avait secoué la tête, amer. Le brun devait encore se moquer de lui, lui tendre un piège pour le ridiculiser. N'empêche… Une nuit avec lui… Contre lui…

Oliver s'était endormi.

Et la, sur son balai, il rêvassait de nouveau, regardant d'un œil ses joueurs évoluer dans les airs alors que Flint entraînait les siens d'une toute autre façon : A terre, torse nu, il leur envoyait des sorts, tels des boulets de canon, qu'ils devaient éviter. Oliver n'avait même pas touché ses muscles. Tiens, l'autre Serpent lui faisait signe. Le châtain, curieux malgré lui, tourna son regard, et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer ce qu'il criait.

« …Tention !

-Hein ? »

Et le Cognard, délivré pour l'occasion, vint le percuter au niveau de l'occiput. Le noir se fit, et Oliver se sentit soudainement extrêmement léger. Puis, il tomba comme une pierre.

« Ca lui servira de leçon, il ne bougeait pas, le nez en l'air !

-La ferme, Malefoy, il était simplement concentré !

-Il glandait, Potter, nuance ! »

Le débat se continuait. Les autres joueurs, intrigués ou paniqués, s'étaient installés a côté du corps inerte mais pas trop abimé d'Oliver, alors qu'Alicia s'était précipitée a l'infirmerie pour chercher du secours. Flint, les bras croisés, ne bougeait pas. Angélina caressait doucement le front du châtain, les lèvres serrées :

« Merci, Flint. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie…

-Ce n'était qu'un reflexe.

-De quoi ? Que tu saute en l'air pour le prendre dans tes bras, ou bien de l'appeler par son prénom ? »

Le brun se leva et partit, les poings contractés. Ce stupide prénom qui lui avait échappé, quand il était tombé du ciel ! Ca ne faisait pas sérieux, de s'évanouir pour si peu, quand même. Flint avait crié, et montant d'un saut sur son propre balai l'avait saisit au vol, le serrant contre lui. Il l'avait trouvé fragile, d'un poids anodin, et s'était empressé de redescendre a terre. Puis, tout s'était précipité. Normal qu'il s'inquiète, enfin ! Oliver était son seul rival, il devait le préserver un minimum. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait du centre d'intérêt, il se demandait s'il n'y avait bien que ça. Hier, alors qu'il avait dormi seul sur la pelouse, Flint s'était imaginé passer la nuit avec l'autre garçon. Cela lui avait plu.

« Je perds la boule », songea t-il en apercevant Oliver se redresser en grimaçant, ses deux mains maintenant sa tête droite. Ce type n'était rien pour lui. Mais il ressentit tout de même un pincement de jalousie quand Angélina se jeta contre lui pour le câliner, exprimant son soulagement. Le châtain riait, désolé de la peur qu'il avait provoqué. Puis, il fut amené à l'infirmerie.

Ce midi la, Mme Pomfresh cru que ses nerfs ne tiendrait pas. Non seulement son patient n'avait pas l'air de désirer rester dans son lit, mais fut victime de véritables persécutions venant des autres élèves ! Même les membres de sa propre famille magique refusèrent de le laisser en paix, et elle du mettre tout le monde dehors. Les professeurs, les amis, les collègues, tous avaient eu droit au même tarif. Mais lorsqu'un grand garçon brun, l'air gêné, s'était approché du lit pour finalement faire demi-tour, l'infirmière s'était fait un devoir de l'amener près d'Oliver qui dévorait ses récents présents : chocolats, guimauve, sucettes, ect…

Lorsqu'il avait vu Flint, les mains dans les poches, dans la même tenue qu'un quart d'heure auparavant, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Le brun, lui, regardait avec une fixité intéressante le gros sucre d'orge qu'il suçotait avidement. Il y eut un silence plein de réflexion. Puis, le brun s'éclairci la gorge :

« Bon, je vais y aller, t'es pas mort donc bon…

-Attends. »

En fait, l'autre n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait. En une seconde, une multitude de scénarios firent leur apparition dans l'esprit de Flint. Oliver nu, sur le lit immaculé, en train de gémir. Oliver suçant son sucre d'orge de façon obscène. Oliver attaché sur le dos, provocateur. Flint s'empêcha de saigner du nez, et reporta son attention sur le châtain qui le regardait, un sourcil froncé :

« Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais, ouais… Quoi ?

-C'est vraiment toi qui m'a sauvé ?

-… Oui. »

Quel dialogue pourri ! De l'action, de l'action, scandait le cerveau de Flint. Il avait un peu chaud, malgré sa nudité partielle. Oliver lâcha son bonbon pour se saisir d'une boule blanche, qu'il serra dans sa main pour la casser. Mauvaise idée, la bulle éclata, projetant sur son visage un liquide blanchâtre. Flint tiqua. Puis éclata de rire. Il fallait qu'il parte avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. « Ce n'est que du lait », braillait le blessé, se léchant les lèvres innocemment. *_Il ne se rend pas compte que je deviens fou_* songeait le brun, appuyant vigoureusement sur son début d'érection.

« Et… C'est vrai que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? »

Flint se lève, et marche calmement vers la porte. Vite. La porte. La liberté. Mais avant que sa main ne touche la poignée, une pression s'est faite sur son épaule, et il se retourne, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Oliver rit.

« Merci quand même, si j'étais vraiment tombé, je n'aurais pas pu jouer au proch… »

Flint l'embrasse voracement. Il le serre contre lui, et le châtain disparaît sous ce corps musclé et brûlant. Ils retournent sur le lit, ou cette fois il n'est plus question de parler.

Flash back.

« Il a dit 'Oliver', tu es sur ?

-Sur. »

Angélina sourit, et le laisse. Ainsi donc, le brun l'a sauvé. Oliver frissonne, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir atterri contre lui. Il est à l'infirmerie, et, étrangement, il espère qu'il va lui rendre visite. Seul. Qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Il croque son berlingot, songeur, alors que les jumeaux s'installent devant lui.

« Alors, cap'taine, ça va ?

-Ca va, mais… J'ai besoin d'un conseil…

- Comme ? »

Il avait posé sa question. Ils avaient rit. Puis, Fred se met a parler, parfois coupé par son frère. Ensuite, ils étaient partis. Oliver avait sourit, et s'était mis a lécher son sucre d'orge. Il voulait que Flint cède. Il allait céder. Point final.

Flash back end.

Il avait donc réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Le brun l'embrassait, le touchait, avec une minutie, une précision et une brutalité véritablement exquise. Non, Oliver n'était pas masochiste, mais avoir son ennemi juré dans ses bras, cela n'était pas courant. Flint avait finit par se lâcher, et a présent la machine était enclenchée. Le châtain avait déjà quitté son caleçon, et ne retenait l'autre qu'avec difficulté. N'importe qui risquait d'entrer, et les trouver dans cette position serait plutôt inconfortable. Flint s'en foutait. Flint voulait du sexe. Flint, a cet instant, était un animal excité. Excité et terriblement excitant. Son regard brillant, ses cheveux courts dressés sur sa tête, ses muscles bandés et cette bosse, révélatrice, au niveau de son entrejambe intéressait grandement Ollie, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été jusqu'au bout avec un garçon. Il gémit alors que les paumes de Flint vinrent s'approprier son sexe, qui commençait a pulser tranquillement, allant le masser par des gestes simples mais très efficace. Le châtain s'allongea, sa respiration devenant plus saccadée, et se permit de fermer les yeux pour apprécier au mieux ces sensations. Les dents de Flint marquaient son cou, sa peau touchait la sienne, il caressait, griffait, frottait, tout cela dans un ordre précis qui faisait d'Oliver une marionnette dépendante, totalement a sa merci. Le brun se recula, et l'autre garçon entendit clairement le son d'une ceinture qu'on enlève. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et il vit son sexe collé a son ventre, rouge et scandaleux dans sa rapidité a bander. Flint ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se colla a lui, et lui demanda sèchement si c'était bien ce qu'il désirait. Il ommit de préciser que si la réponse était négative, il se verrait dans l'obligation de le violer séance tenante. Oliver, la gorge sèche, contemplait le regard obscur qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Tadam, je sais, je coupe ça un peu n'importe ou, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter (a)... Aller, le prochain c'est le"bon" ah ah...J'my met dès que possible, et j'espère que cela vous plait au moins un peu!

A la prochaine ;)


	4. Chapter 4

voici le LEMON! Je l'avais promis, et tadam. Bon, il n'est certainement pas très professionnel, je m'en excuse, et la mise en page est affreuse, mais j'ai du le couper pour ne pas faire un gros pavé.

Donc, âme trop sensible s'abstenir, et pour les autres : ENJOY

* * *

Oliver aurait bien voulu, pour une fois, comprendre le tourbillon qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire « oui », comme ça, d'un coup. Pas a Flint. Surtout pas a lui. Alors, le châtain eut juste un petit sourire avant de demander s'il « avait une capote ». Flint prit cela pour un oui, et plongea sur sa proie.

Allongé sur le « blessé », il lui dévorait promptement le cou alors que son bassin allait réveiller le membre d'Oliver, dénudé et sans défense. Il ne pouvait même pas participer aux ébats. Il était soumis, forcé, et seul Marcus avait sa liberté de mouvement. Ses lèvres glissaient sur l'anatomie de son vis-à-vis, comme si elles avaient fait cela toute leur vie, et Oliver gémissait, se crispait, se cambrait, tâchant de retenir ses réactions au maximum. Par Merlin, le brun savait si prendre, si bien que lorsque un baiser fut déposa dans le creux de ses cuisses, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un couinement fort peu viril, faisant sourire le seul actif présent dans la pièce. Flint avait déjà pensé a cette situation. Et également au fait qu'elle ne se représenterait probablement jamais. Il devait donc en profiter un maximum, sans effrayer le châtain.

Il recommençait donc ses papouilles, gentiment, quand il eut la surprise de sentir Oliver le retourner pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Il changeait de rôle, essayant de prendre les rennes, et se mit a l'exciter progressivement. Le châtain lui permit de l'embrasser, alors que ses mains graciles parcouraient son corps, de haut en bas, alternant les rythmes, et finit par atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. Accroupi entre ses jambes, Oliver prit sur lui en songeant a quel point il devait paraître passif, et se mit à lécher le sexe du brun qui avait prit une belle taille. Il le stimula d'abord par d'insolents coups de langue sur sa longueur, puis en réchauffant le gland, massant de ses paumes la verge turgescente. Flint, le souffle court, se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait que ses pulsions ne prennent le dessus. Oliver finit par prendre le membre dansa bouche, et le brun en profita pour lui appuyer vigoureusement sur la nuque, décidé a passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Mais le capitaine se recula, prodiguant une dernière léchouille osée, et laissa le soin a Marcus de sentir toute sa frustration. Le châtain regardait avec frisson le sexe de son futur amant, rouge, imposant, et il songea un instant qu'il avait peur pour la suite. Ensuite, tout se déroula dans un brouillard intense.

L'actif l'attrapa par les cheveux, et le recoucha sous lui. Inutile de le faire patienter davantage. Déjà, ses bras puissants écartaient ses cuisses, alors que sa bouche reprenait possession de la sienne. Deux doigts se firent un plaisir d'aller le préparer a ses assauts, et Oliver se tendit, crispé. Cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste… Dérangeant. Mais la présence, vite arrivée, disparue presque aussitôt. Flint voulait qu'il ait mal, qu'il le sente en lui. Il déchira l'emballage du condom avec ses dents, cracha a côté du lit et se protégea d'un geste sur. Oliver les deux mains agrippées à l'oreiller, respirait mal, et tout son corps tressautait. Le brun se caressait, pour ne pas perdre son excitation, et posa ses lèvres contre son lob, et lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas a avoir peur. Cela ne rassura pas le Gryffondor, qui trembla deux fois plus. Flint le prit sous les genoux, et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa cuisse le pénétra d'un coup sec. Oliver ouvrit la bouche en grand, oubliant momentanément de crier, alors qu'une larme coulait paresseusement le long de sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que les hommes continuent de faire l'amour avec une douleur pareille. Flint ne prêtait pas attention à son visage. Il se recula doucement, et recommença, avant, arrière, ses mouvements se faisant plus sensuels, parfois plus intenses, alors que ses mains glissaient sur le sexe de son partenaire, sur sa taille fine ou perlaient quelques gouttes de sueurs, avant d'aller effacer les larmes sur son visage. Il regretta un instant de le faire souffrir, puis cette pensée s'estompa. Oliver, cambré, semblait expérimenter de nouvelles sensations. Le visage rouge, les paupières entrouvertes, il gémissait, griffant le torse de Marcus qui se pencha vers lui pour happer ses lèvres bouillantes. Le brun s'introduisit de nouveau en lui, plus loin, plus fort, alors que le souffle manquait a Oliver qui criait, mais plus de douleur. Il sentait cette chaleur qui émanait du Serpentard, menaçant a chaque instant de le consumer, et il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Oliver, dans sa découverte, se révélait insatiable. Depuis combien de temps Flint était-il en lui, a le perforer avec une intensité insoutenable ? Il ne savait pas. De toute façon, son cerveau ne voulait pas y penser. Tout ce qui compait, c'était qu'il continu, encore, encore, encore plus fort.

Flint ne savait plus ou il en était. Il voulait que l'autre jouisse, avant lui, il se rendait compte que son excitation commençait tranquillement à devenir incontrôlable, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Oliver lui faisait un effet dingue. Son corps imberbe, de puceau, de sportif svelte, son visage de poupée, ses cheveux doux comme la soie, ses cris torrides, tout ça le rendait inapte au self-control, et il sentait qu'il arriverait bientôt au point de non retour. Oliver s'agrippait a lui, l'embrassait, se touchait comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez. Le brun doutait maintenant qu'il soit réellement vierge. Il avait perdu toute retenue en même temps que ses vêtements. Et cela l'excitait a en mourir. Flint s'adossa a l'oreiller, souleva le châtain, et alla l'empaler sur son sexe tendu à éclater. Oliver cria, ses yeux brillants , alors que quelque chose en lui semblait exploser, remontant dans son bassin pour jaillir hors de son corps. Il venait d'avoir son premier orgasme, grâce a la jouissance de Marcus qui s'était extériorisé dans son ventre. Oliver vit son sperme couler sur son sexe, tâchant les abdos du brun, qui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté. Le châtain se redressa doucement, ses muscles épuisés ne lui obéissant qu'avec peine. Marcus le poussa en arrière, et il s'effondra sur le lit, essouflé, les yeux clos. La capote tomba au sol, et le brun se leva pour retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Mar…Flint…F…Flint… »

Le brun avait cru entendre son prénom. Mais non. Il venait se remettre son caleçon, et se rapprocha du lit dévasté, aux draps défaits. Oliver était tellement beau, comme ça…

« Quoi ? », lâcha t-il, la voix grave, contenant son désir qui revenait déjà. Il avait envie de passer sa main sur le torse du châtain, de caresser ses lèvres, de faire de nouveau naître l'envie en lui.

« Qu'est…Ce qu'on va…Faire ? »

Voila la différence entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble, ils avaient jouis, et l'autre avait peur. Mais flint se surprit a ne pas connaître la réponse. Comment faire illusion apres ça ? Comment mentir ? Comment reprendre une vie normale, pour ne pas dire… Banale ? Oliver se redressait, des suçons dans le cou, des morsures sur la taille et du sperme entre les cuisses. Flint frissonna.

« … Je ne sais pas. »

Puis, il jeta sa cravate sur son épaule et partit. Cette image resterait gravée dans sa tête : celle d'Oliver criant son prénom en même temps que son plaisir explosait.

* * *

Bon, le Lemon est passé, c'est maintenant que ça va être dur ;)...

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	5. Chapter 5

Voici "l'après lemon", comme je le nomme :) J'espère que mon idée ne va pas trop traîner en longueur, mais ce chapitre est obligatoire, vous vous en doutez...

ENJOY, et merci pour vos reviews ;)

* * *

Le châtain avait fuit l'infirmerie, dix minutes après que Flint soit parti. Il ne tenait pas à affronter Pomfresh, et s'était rhabillé avant de s'en aller, ne sachant pas tellement ou il pourrait se cacher. Les cours n'étaient pas finit, mais la salle Commune n'était jamais vide. Il tourna les yeux, et son regard s'accrocha un instant aux buts qui dépassaient des bâtiments de pierre. C'était la que tout avait débuté, non ? Le terrain. Le postérieur douloureux, il alla s'allonger dans l'herbe. Et la, d'un coup, il se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir se retenir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller. Il ne savait plus comment il considérait Flint, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant de mal a le haïr comme avant, pourquoi il l'avait nommé par son prénom, pourquoi il avait envie de le revoir, mais pas pour se battre, non, pour autre chose…

Il renifla. Mais flint… L'_aimait_, non ? Il était donc inutile de se torturer pour rien. Il essuya ses yeux, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir de nouveau mentir à ses amis. Comment cacher les morsures, les suçons ? Il passa sa main sur une des marques rouges présentes sur son cou, et il soupira.

« Tiens… T'es là ? »

Flint, évidemment. Toujours lui. Il n'avait pas osé mettre de nom, ne sachant plus trop ou ils en étaient. Amis, ennemis ? Autre chose ?

« … Ouais, je suis là. »

Cela sonnait faux. Ils évitaient d'en venir directement au sujet, ne savaient pas l'aborder. Flint se demandaient s'il avait le droit de faire des blagues de mauvais gout. Oliver songeait à parler sentiment, pour une fois.

« M…Marcus, écoute, je… Je t'ai entendu, quand tu parlais, hier soir. »

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel le sang de Flint se glaça. Non parce que le châtain venait de dire son prénom, mais parce qu'il se rappelait exactement de la phrase stupide qu'il avait lancé dans la nuit, sans but. Et il paniquait de devoir dire la vérité :

« En fait, je…

-Non, non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu sais… Je pense que si j'ai accepté, c'est en parti a cause de ça et… »

Oliver rougissait. Non, il n'était pas en train de lui « je t'aime », c'était plus simple. Il ressentait autre chose que de la haine pour lui. Du désir, certes, mais un truc plus fort encore… Et il venait de le lui expliquer en détournant le regard. Flint bouillait dans son tee-shirt de rechange. Il fallait qu'il parle. Peu être pour dire qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

L'esprit Serpentard ressortait. Flint ne pouvait décemment pas avouer quelque chose d'aussi troublant a quelqu'un comme Oliver. Pas faisable. Trop gênant. En plus, le Gryffondor comprendrait certainement. Il vit le châtain se tourner vers lui avec un regard étonné, mais il ne le laissa pas continuer :

« Je ne t'aime pas, Ol…Woodie. Je ne voulais que du cul, c'est tout, ne te fais pas d'idée. »

Et tout ça d'une voix détachée, prétentieuse, Malefoy serait fier de lui. Oliver reste stoïque. Puis, un sourire triste se forme sur ses lèvres, avec un air de « je m'en doutais, putain de merde… », et va se placer en face de Flint. Il est vraiment grand. Et bien fichu. Et désirable. Et con.

« T'es qu'un gros connard. »

Et Oliver part, le cœur gros et sa fierté a peine entamée. Il n'a aucun regard en arrière. Il s'en veut d'avoir couché avec lui. De lui avoir donné un peu de sa confiance. Comme la première fois, il s'est fait avoir. Comme la première fois, il est déçu.

Lorsqu'Oliver était revenu dans la salle commune, Angélina avait comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Les traces de larmes effacées a la hâte ? La lueur étrange dans son regard ? Son sourire mauvais ? Il avait levé le bras, et avait clamé que tout était terminé, et que les batailles Oliver/Flint allaient reprendre leurs train-train habituel. Les Gryffondor hurlèrent leurs soutiens. Le brune ne dit rien, et attendit que la salle se vide en direction des dortoirs. Ensuite, elle le prit a part :

« Oliver, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien. Justement, tout va bien, je…

-En plus, tu mens, maintenant ? »

Elle le lâcha, et s'en alla. Le châtain déglutit. Les dégâts s'accumulaient. Mais tout était bel et bien finit. Le lendemain, au déjeuner, ils s'ignoreraient. Puis l'un bousculerait l'autre. Ils crieraient, s'insulteraient, et avant d'en venir aux mains quelqu'un les sépareraient. Voila. Exactement. Oliver trouva cette situation extrêmement merdique. Puis, il alla se coucher.

"..."

Chaud…Chaud et étroit… Il avait trop chaud, il n'en pouvait plus… Et Oliver qui se collait à lui, l'excitant davantage, c'était insoutenable. Dans un dernier spasme, il se libéra… Et s'éveilla en sursaut. Flint regarda sous ses draps, jura, et se leva difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se terminer tranquillement. Ce type le rendait fou. Comment leur relation avait-elle pu évoluer aussi rapidement ? Impensable. Flint ne pu se rendormir, et attendit les huit heures avec une impatience non dissimulée. Au moment clef, il descendit les quelques marches le séparant de la Grande salle, et ouvrit la porte. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais le brun trouva tout de suite celui qu'il cherchait. Oliver aussi l'avait vu, mais son regard restait obstinément droit sur ses toasts. Flint gonfla ses muscles, et d'un pas rapide parti vers la table des Gryffondor. Les rouge et or se levaient sur son passage, près a se jeter sur lui si jamais il touchait au capitaine de l'équipe. Mais le brun s'arrêta, saisit Oliver par le col, et sans dire un mot l'embrassa fougueusement, les yeux fermés, devant la totalité des élèves. Cette fois ci, le garçon le repoussa sauvagement, et se mit à crier d'une voix hystérique :

« Lâche-moi, merde, lâche-moi, tu as gagné, d'accord ? Tu as couché avec moi, tu m'as frappé jusqu'à ce que je crie, tu m'as même fais pleurer ! Moi ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux avoir de plus Mar…Flint. »

Alors, le brun fit une chose dont le châtain se souviendrait : Il prit le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains, et planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard qui ne mentait pas. Un regard désolé. Un regard différent :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, mais je m'excuse. Il faut que je te parle. »

Puis, une douzaine de Gryffondor se jetèrent sur lui avec une force insoupçonnée. Les Vert et argent se mêlèrent a la bagarre, et les professeurs furent obligés d'intervenir. Ces deux maisons posaient de plus en plus de problème. Cela devenait agaçant. Mc Gonagall proposa une sanction pour les deux fauteurs de trouble : Une journée enfermée dans la salle sur demande. Elle faillit changer d'avis en voyant ce qui semblait être des larmes dans les yeux d'Oliver, mais resta ferme. Elle leur permit de déjeuner, puis alla les jeter aimablement dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière eux à l'aide d'un sortilège. Oliver alla s'asseoir sur un coussin, alors que Flint s'adossait à une armoire, les bras croisés et l'air rembrunit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais l'autre le coupa, et se mit à brailler :

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu m'as fais ! Tu m'as frappé, humilié, tu m'as pris ma première fois, tu m'as obligé à mentir a mes amis, tu m'as fais du mal, tu m'as espérer _encore_, et à chaque fois tu trouves un moyens de détourner la situation ! Je te déteste, Marcus Flint ! »

Soufflant comme un bœuf, le châtain se leva, se saisit de livres posés sur le sol et les lança sur sa cible vivante qui ne bougea pas, acceptant la douleur comme sanction. Une fois le calme revenu, le brun s'avança, et reprit cet air sérieux qui le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de réfléchit, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

« Oliver, c'est bon. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi que…

-Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi, hein ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Oliver savait pourquoi. Il savait ce qui se cachait sous ce mutisme. Flint avait juste envie de lui. Son corps le faisait bander. Voila. Il attendait la question que le brun n'allait pas manquer de lui poser. Celle qui allait de nouveau lui donner envie de frapper quelque chose, et de s'arracher les cheveux, de crier, de courir loin d'ici et surtout loin de lui.

« Et toi, lâcha t-il dans un souffle, pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? »

Oliver ravala ses insultes, ses larmes, et alla mettre des coups de pied dans la porte, dans l'infime espoir qu'elle s'ouvre. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de parler pour que l'autre comprenne. Bien sur, Oliver n'était pas _sur_ de l'aimer. D'abord, comment peut-on aimer un type pareil ? Non, en réalité, le châtain n'était simplement jamais tombé amoureux. Mais il pensait que cette fois ci, c'était plus que du sexe, ou un simple intérêt. C'était différent, incompréhensible et totalement affreux. Flint était sous le choc. Il était _amoureux_ de lui ? Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? Il n'osait pas briser le calme.

« Écoute-moi bien. Mes amis _et_ ma tranquillité d'esprit sont plus importants que toi. On va sortir d'ici, et dire qu'on a tout réglé. On s'ignorera. Plus de dispute, plus rien, le stricte minimum.

-Oliver, je…

- WOOD ! Pour toi c'est Wood, et rien d'autre… De toute façon, y'a…Y'a jamais eu…Rien d'autre… »

Il posa sa tête contre le bois, respirant profondément. Il devait cesser de se mettre dans de pareils états. Il devinait Flint, derrière lui, en train de ricaner ou de lever les yeux au ciel. Il eu subitement envie de prendre de nouveau quelque chose pour le lui lancer, mais se retint. Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'Oliver était terriblement lucide. S'il ne s'était pas nommé ainsi, s'il n'avait pas été Gryffondor et/ou capitaine de l'équipe, il aurait très bien être autre chose qu'un ennemi pour Flint. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait a qui que ce soit.

« A cause de ces conneries, Angélina commence à s'inquiéter et…

-Ces conneries ? Qu'est ce que tu vas dire, maintenant, que c'est sans importance ? »

Oliver se retourna d'un bloc, et se planta devant lui, les narines dilatées par la colère :

« C'est même pire que ça, Flint. Cette période de ma vie, je la considérerais toujours comme une faiblesse, une traîtrise à ma Maison, une erreur que j'ai commise. Ne me fais pas les gros yeux, espèce de con, sinon je vais te… »

Flint l'embrassait. Encore une fois par surprise, le plaquant à la porte, l'emprisonnant sous lui. Oliver le mordit, mais l'autre ne lâche pas sa prise, mêlant le sang au baiser sans complexe. Plus cela avançait, et plus la rage du châtain s'effritait. Cette étreinte, douce, chaude, complice… Et ce baiser… Et ces mains sur son corps… Cette bouche qui glissait dans on cou, alors que son tee-shirt rejoignait le sol. Et voila que c'était reparti. Plus de parole, juste des actes. Oliver gémissait, ses mains dans les cheveux du brun qui titillait la base de son cou.

D'un coup, il le rejeta loin de lui, et se saisit d'un livre poussiéreux, le souffle court :

« N'…N'essais pas de m'avoir, enflure, si tu me touche, je te balance ça, pigé ?

-… »

Flint avait les mains qui le démangeaient, mais le châtain semblait avoir découvert sa petite technique. Bon. Le jeu était terminé. L'un des deux allait devoir s'incliner, évidemment.

« Je te propose quelque chose. Ce n'est pas une relation, mais des… Rapports privilégiés et…

-Hors de question. Qu'on se retrouve pour coucher ? Non, je ne suis pas un débauché, contrairement à toi. J'ai des principes.

-Les même que ceux qui t'ont laissé perdre ta première fois avec moi ? »

Oliver ne répondit pas à ce nouvel affront, les mains dans les poches. Il voulait plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air tous les deux jours. Mais penser à _sortir_ avec lui semblait hors de portée. Et Oliver ne s'imaginait pas un instant avoir une vie de couple avec cet être imbu de lui-même. C'était sans issu. Le châtain se laissa glisser contre la porte, secouant la tête :

« On n'y arrivera pas, hein ? Je te dis qu'il vaut mieux tout oublier, c'est stupide et…

-Tu veux qu'on essaye ? »

Flint faisait un effort. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il refusait de perdre la tête pour ne pas avoir tenté une relation. Bien entendu, tous les surnoms stupides et marques d'affection seraient proscrites. Oliver serait forcément de son avis.

« Tu te forces, hein ? »

Pas de réponse. Le châtain va nicher son menton dans le creux de son cou, ravi de sa soudaine supériorité. Il le titille, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille, et lui demande innocemment pourquoi il fait tant de sacrifice. Flint grogne une insulte, essai de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de son amant qui se faufile contre son torse. Oliver, amusé par ce retournement de situation, lui invente toute sorte de sobriquet, optant au final pour Marcounet, banal mais tellement significatif…

Flint laisse échapper un rire, le saisit sous les cuisses et le soulève, l'adossant au mur avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu veux me prouver que tu es fort, hein ? T'es vraiment pitoyable comme mec, si tu penses que… »

Oliver avait toujours été trop bavard. Le brun se permit d'étouffer sa voix sous ses lèvres, alors que les fines jambes de son vis-à-vis se nouaient autour de sa taille, ses mains dérivant dans ses cheveux courts. La technique Marcus avait définitivement fait ses preuves. De nouveau, ils étaient contre la porte, et de nouveau, ils se touchaient sans penser le moins du monde au futur proche. Le pantalon d'Oliver s'ouvrit. La chemise du brun fut arrachée sauvagement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Ils tombèrent en arrière sans un bruit, et le châtain encaissa le choc pour deux. Les deux adolescents furent surpris de voire a quel point leurs amis étaient curieux de savoir ce qui ressortirait de la salle. Leurs professeurs également. Le concierge aussi. Même des elfes de maison étaient venus s'agglutiner, comme des enfants devant des bonbons. Lorsque Oliver s'extraya de sous son amant, il avait eu la bonne idée de refermer sa braguette, formulant déjà dans sa tête un mensonge des plus approprié : une mise a mort en cours de déroulement dans laquelle ils avaient été coupés. Mais Marcus n'avait pas ce genre de pensé. Il se redressa juste, enleva la poussière présente sur son jean, et ramassa sa chemise aux boutons explosés.

« Bon. La punition est levée, on se retrouve ce soir dans les vestiaires. »

Et il partit. Le châtain se dit un instant qu'il avait vraiment une classe d'enfer, de marcher torse nu, sourd aux cris qui l'entouraient. Puis, il se sentit énervé quand il le vit taper son poing contre celui du blond délavé qui l'accompagnait de sa voix traînante. Il laissa passer.

« Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? »

Angélina soufflait sur ses ongles, l'air de rien, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Son ami répondit que c'était assez étrange à expliquer. Après tout, les bonnes relations sont toujours compliquées, non ?

Oliver passa deux heures à expliquer son raisonnement à la brune qui écoutait, hochait la tête, telle une psychologue avec un patient particulièrement volubile. A la fin, le châtain poussa un soupire, engloutit une bière au beurre et laissa naître sur ses lèvres un sourire appréciateur. Il n'avait plus besoin de mentir, c'était une bonne chose.

« Donc… Vous êtes quand même assez libre…

-On a dit ça pour éviter que ça ressemble a une relation saine, mais…

-Donc, vous êtes libre. D'après toi, quand va-t-il se faire quelqu'un dans ton dos ? »

Oliver recracha sa boisson sur le tapis. Puis, très élégant, il alla s'essuyer, avant de la regarder d'un air horrifié. Ensuite, il lui déclara simplement que Flint ne ferait jamais une chose aussi stupide après le mal qu'il s'était donné pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Angélina secoua la tête, affligée.

« Flint est un prédateur, Ollie. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tu n'es qu'un trophée de plus, votre _relation_ va se révéler plus subtile que ce que tu ne crois actuellement. Après tout, vous êtes libre. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, souriante. Oliver avait le regard vide. Le regard de quelqu'un qui va faire une idiotie.

* * *

Mon dieu, est-ce moi, ou je les fais de plus en plus long?! Excusez moi, je n'arrive jamais a couper au bon endroit... Et pour angélina, que je fais un peu passer pour une "méchante", et bien ce n'était pas du tout mon but, au départ! Mais il faut bien trouver quelqu'un, et bon... Oui, oui, je me cherche des excuses, je sais XD ! N'allez pas croire que je ne l'aime pas...

Pour Ollie, aussi, je ne pouvais pas le faire tomber amoureux d'un coup, c'aurait paru trop rapide :s ... Donc je fais ce que je peux pour expliquer ce que j'ai en tête, aussi bien pour lui que Marcounet - ah ah, c'est vraiment trop nul comme surnom-. Je ne pouvais finir par un "ils s'aimèrent et vécurent heureux blablabl", ça ne cadre pas du tout.

C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, vous vous en doutez, mais je garde encore une ou deux surprise avant de mettre le "END" :)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Alors... J'ai finalement pondu ce chapitre, dans la vague idée d'en faire une FIN pour cette fic. Et oui... Comme je n'aime pas les fins, mais que je ne savais pas vraiment si cette histoire valait le coup d'être continuée, j'ai fais un petit truc bizarre. Si vous voulez une suite : dites le moi, je n'ecris que pour mes lecteurs/lectrices, donc je ferais un ou deux chapitres en plus! Si cette fin vous conviens, nous en resterons là ;)

Sur ce : ENJOY

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Un dimanche radieux. Il faisait chaud, les oiseaux chantaient, et le Gryffondor s'était réveillé d'une humeur mitigée. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de spécial. Soit : rendre Flint jaloux. Pourtant, dans toutes ses anciennes relations – qui, bien que courtes, s'étaient révélées intenses-, il avait toujours été le petit ami attentionné, courtois, qui avait une totale confiance en l'autre. C'était ce qu'il appelait « un couple ». Mais il ne formait pas un couple avec flint, et avait donc le droit de vouloir le tester. Angélina n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Oliver était juste curieux de voir comment il réagirait. La matinée se déroula sans encombre. Le midi, accablés par la chaleur, les élèves allèrent se prélasser sur la pelouse, près du lac. C'est ici que la châtain mit en route son plan machiavélique numéro deux : « Comment-rendre-Marcus-dingue-en-pas-longtemps-si-possible ». Bien entendu, Oliver devait trouver un allié. Quelqu'un de suffisamment beau pour que Marcus se sente en danger, d'assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'il le manœuvrait, d'assez bavard pour qu'il puisse l'aborder sans problème…

« Salut Cédric ! »

Oui, oui, Cedric Diggory, ou l'idole vivante. Le blond avait rapidement comprit qu'il y avait peu être quelque chose a tirer du Gryffondor, et s'était mit en tête de draguer l'autre garçon. Blague plus ou moins drôle, main dans les cheveux, appui stratégique sur ses cuisses ou ses épaules, coup d'œil par en dessous…

Flitn faisait des passes a son poursuiveurs, ses yeux plissés, le regardait faire du gringue a Oliver sans dire un mot, les traits crispés. Et l'autre qui a présent venait de poser ses lèvres contre l'oreille du châtain, pour lui chuchoter quelques stupidités ! Le brun fit craquer ses doigts, agacé, et renvoya la balle avec une violence non dissimulée.

Oliver continuait, sans voir les changements s'opérant sur le visage de son amant. Il trouvait Cédric distrayant, a défaut d'être intéressant, et pourquoi pas ?

« Tu sais, Oliver… »

Le blond s'était rapproché, et se penchant au dessus de lui le dévorait des yeux. Le châtain se décala légèrement, gêné par cette soudaine proximité.

« Je te trouve très… »

Il allait essayer de l'embrasser chastement, quand une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Il jeta un œil sur le côté, ouvrit la bouche, déglutit, et esquissa un geste de recul.

« Tu le trouve très quoi ? »

Flint , les poings négligemment contractés, souriait. Oliver se leva, se demandant de quelle façon il allait pouvoir calmer le brun, mais n'eu pas le temps d'aider le blond qui signa lui-même son arrêt de mort :

« Je le trouve très sexy, et je vais lui demander un rencard. Pourquoi, il est a toi ? ». Flint trouva que c'était très bien dit. Puis, bondissant tel une panthère, il se jeta sur lui pour lui coller une beigne magistrale. Oliver essaya de l'arrêter. Puis, quand il vit du sang sortir du nez du blond, il se dit simplement qu'il n'avait jamais été présent, et prit la poudre d'escampette. Le soir, on lui apprit que Cedric n'était pas mort « C'est vrai ? Il ne l'a pas tué ? –Non, mais c'est tout comme… », et qu'il s'en tirerait pour une semaine de soin a l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas si grave. Oliver se sentit terriblement coupable, et n'alla pas voir le blessé dans son lit immaculé : cela lui aurait rappelé une scène de sa propre vie. Son objectif, qui n'avait pas été atteint mais explosé, lui fit se souvenir que Flint devait le chercher. Aux vestiaires, probablement. Fuyant le vacarme de la Salle Commune – et le regard inquisiteur d'Angélina-, il alla donc au terrain, se glissant dans les douches par la porte de derrière. Marcus était la, sur un banc, dos a lui, se frottant les jointures. Oliver, sans bruit, se plaça derrière lui et déposa un baiser papillon dans son cou, tout entier a un romantisme nouveau. Le brun, pour sa part fidèle aux vraies méthodes, le fit basculer sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps doux et chaud, qui à présent n'était plus qu'à lui. Abandonnant toute idée de discussion, ils reprirent l'activité délaissée dans la Salle sur demande et, a même le sol, se mirent a se tripoter, Oliver laissant le soin a son amant de lui faire découvrir tous les plaisir que son corps pouvait lui délivrer. Alors que le brun, contre son dos, lui faisait comprendre que son boxer commençait a être dangereusement tendu, Oliver commit une petite bourde.

« J'ai bien fais de te rendre jaloux, c'est plutôt excitant, et comme ça tu deviens aussi possessif… »

Cela partait réellement d'une bonne intention : celle de lui faire remarquer qu'il semblait tenir a lui. Mais Flint ne le vit évidemment que comme un test visant a le déstabiliser. L'esprit Serpentard…

« Hein ? C'est toi qui a dragué Diggory ?

-Non, non, mais je voulais juste voir si… Et puis, on s'en fout, après tout… »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais l'autre le repoussa, se rhabillant avec une hâte coléreuse. Oliver poussa un soupire d'exaspération, voila que cétait lui qui lui faiait la tête, après lui avoir balancé un « je ne t'aime pas » en pleine tête !

-Je t'ai aussi fais une scène devant tout la Grande Salle, souviens toi de ça, abruti. J'me casse, je ne suis plus d'humeur. »

Oliver resta un quart d'heure assit sur le carrelage, a demi nu, agacé, triste, et presque énervé contre Angélina et ses idées stupides. Cette journée était déjà finit, il ne l'avait pas vu passé. Alors qu'il se levait pour rentrer a son dortoir, il vit par la fenêtre qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Stupide temps. Il s'arrêta, posa son front contre la vitre. Il avait joué, il avait perdu. Oliver savait pourtant que le brun était un être dur, instable, impossible a comprendre, jaloux et très possessif. Normal. Mais il était tellement compliqué de tout faire marcher. Surtout avec Angélina qui s'appliquait a lui expliquer que cette relation n'avait aucun futur. Le châtain s'élança sur l'herbe, tournoyant sous la pluie. Il fit un petit tour, pria pour tomber malade, et rentra ensuite chez les Gryffondor.

« Oliver, debout ! »

Fred lui lança son oreiller dans la tête, et le châtain le lui renvoya avec force. Mince, pas trace de fièvre, même pas le moindre rhume ! Il allait devoir affronter Flint, et… S'excuser ! Cela devenait n'importe quoi. Mais le souvenir de la soirée, encore interrompue, l'obligea à chercher le Serpentard un peu partout dans l'école. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il était en train de parler a une fille, blonde, mignonne, a l'air naif et légèrement stupide. Quand Oliver arriva presque a leur hauteur, il se rendit qu'ils ne faisaient par que parler, la bouche de son amant étant scellée a celle de l'idiote aux cheveux délavés. Le châtain voulu dire quelque chose, poussa un gémissement plaintif, et honteux de sa propre voix alla se cacher derrière un mur, ses deux plaquées sur sa bouche. Alors comme ça, Flint se vengeait ? C'était de bonne guerre. De toute façon, le Gryffondor s'en fichait. Si son cœur lui faisait aussi mal, c'était pour une toute autre raison, qu'il se ferait un plaisir de trouver en cours de potion.

Celui la même ou il fit exploser le contenant de son chaudron, obligeant Neville – son collègue du moment- a courir a l'infirmerie. Oliver, très désolé, fut lui-même choqué par l'intensité de l'explosion :

- Glps.

- Monsieur Wood… Je vois qu'en plus d'être médiocre dans mon cours, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'exprimer clairement vos excuses.

-Glps. (Excuses ? Le seul qui méritait des excuses, c'était ce pauvre Londubat qui devait probablement vomir quelque part, personne d'autre !)

-Je vois ou se situe votre problème, Wood. Mr Flint ? Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de vous mettre à côté de ce jeune homme ? Il va avoir besoin d'un sérieux soutient pour la prochaine potion.

Le châtain reprit immédiatement ses esprits, pinça les lèvres et se mit a découper frénétiquement les feuilles du prochain ingrédient. Il repoussa sans ménagement la main baladeuse, le baiser discret et même le mollet se collant au sien. Flint, qui avait eut exactement ce qu'il désirait, continuait a essayer, un sourire irritant aux lèvres. Au bout de 45 minutes d'un cours ennuyant comme la Mort, le brun cessa son petit manège :

« Bon, Olli', tu m'as énervé, je t'ai énervé, on est quitte, laisse toi faire. »

Et sa main de faire un aller-retour de la table a l'entrejambe d'Oliver. Aller-retour, oui, car à l' endroit prévu se trouvait une magnifique ortie que le châtain venait de déposer délicatement. Le brun hurla en retirant sa main, lâchant par la même occasion le tube présent dans sa paume gauche dans le chaudron qui y disparu dans un glouglou retentissant. Au moment ou Snape se retournait, une veine battant a la tempe, il y eut une nouvelle explosion qui, ayant fait un trou dans le gros récipient, permit a la potion des deux protagonistes d'aller se déverser joyeusement sur le sol. Snape , perdant toute répartie, se mit a beugler en agitant les bras, et les vira tous deux hors de la salle. Le châtain alla se mettre contre un mur, les yeux baissés.

« Bravo ! Maintenant, ma main a doublée de volume, et je vais me taper une mauvaise note en plus ! Merci !

- Alors t'as réalisé, maintenant ? »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il devait avoir réalisé ? Par Merlin, ce que sa main lui faisait mal !

« Quoi ?

-… On est pas fait pour être ensemble. T'as embrassé cette fille, merde ! » lâcha Oliver, choqué malgré tout. Flint le saisit a la gorge, et l'autre se demanda un instant s'il allait vraiment l'étrangler. Mais non, les deux paumes glissèrent le long de son visage, et le regard obscur emprisonnant de nouveau le sien. Comme lorsque Flint l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde.

« Je ne lui ai pas fais ça. »

Il ferma les yeux, pencha la tête, et introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, lui fit comprendre que ce palot était différent de ceux qu'il avait pu offrir a ses conquêtes. C'est a cet instant, alors qu'une paume prenait place entre son jean et son caleçon, qu'il comprit quelque chose d'intéressant. Même si flint et lui s'engueulaient, se frappaient, s'insultaient, se trompaient, se faisaient la tête, le lien qui les unissait ne faiblirait pas d'un pouce. Ils se chercheraient toujours, se testeraient, s'affronteraient, et au moment clef de leur existence, lorsqu'ils se trouveraient, ils ne se lâcheraient plus.

* Je déraille, songea t-il joyeusement, je déraille complètement…*

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda le brun, plongé dans son cou, alors que son bassin se pressait contre le sien, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Parce que tu me rends fou.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça… »

Le châtain marqua un temps d'arrêt, et essaya d'éloigner Marcus de son corps. L'autre grogna, lui demanda ce qui lui prenait, et voulu le calmer en caressant sensuellement la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

« Mr Flint, je peux vous demander ce que vous faîtes a mr Wood ? »

Snape lui jetait un regard glacial. Contrairement a Oliver qui était devenu cerise, le brun ne perdit pas un seul instant son calme. Il tendit un doigt vers le châtain, et, poussé par la force de l'habitude, déclara simplement :

« C'est lui qui a commencé. »

Oliver eut une retenue. Flint, non.

* * *

Je sais, plutôt nul comme fin, mais c'est tellement dur a faire! Petites explications :

-Pauvre Cedric, je le fais vraiment passer pour un abruti, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Par contre, je suis vraiment navrée pour Neville, mais c'est comme Angélina, j'avais besoin d'un rôle court et intennnse, donc voila ;)

J'espère que cela vous a plu! Reviews? P.s : j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant la fin, ah ah, Snape est impayable...


End file.
